The primary hypothesis is that low-dose Lupron at 5-day intervals will stimulate pituitary-gonadal function in men with hypothalamic gonadotroin deficiency. This is an extension of an approved protocol (#6836) from diagnostic use of Lupron involving 5-day spacing of injections to a) evaluation in women up to 3 weeks and b) long-term therapy in hypogonadotropic individuals.